Always Human
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Holly left the people because she was in love with Artemis and they were keeping things from her. Literally betraying her. Artemis returned those feelings. Now it is 15 & a half years later and the people need their help and to warn them. Will Artemis and Holly help them? After all they never contacted Artemis about her disappearance. So why would they care now? Set After AF7


**Disclaimer: All Characters but the ones I made up belong to Eoin Colfer**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Holly left the people because she was in love with Artemis and they were keeping things from her. Literally betraying her. Artemis returned those feelings. Now it is 15 & a half years later and the people need their help and to warn them. Will Artemis and Holly help them? After all they never contacted Artemis about her disappearance. So why would they care now? Set After AF7

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Part 1<strong>

Holly makes her way into the office of the LEP. She wanted to get a surface visa so she can see Artemis she hadn't seen him in 2 years. She really wanted to see him. But Commander Kelp wouldn't give her a visa and she started to notice that Foaly, Trouble, Mulch, Qwan and No1 were keeping secrets from her. She didn't like it on bit. She felt like something major had happened and she hadn't been told.

So last night she had made up her mind. She was going to leave the force and go to the surface to be with Artemis.

The last 2 years had made her feelings for Artemis clear. Very clear is was looking at a reflection for the first time. She loved him and she wanted to tell him. So she was going to go.

When she got into her office it was very early so nobody will be in. She quickly packs up her stuff and goes to Commander Kelp's office. She leaves a letter on his desk before leaving the LEP for good.

She makes her why back to her apartment and grabs the stuff she had already packed she looks at her apartment one last time before heading to the E1 Tara shuttle port. She had disguised herself so she wouldn't be stopped.

"Where are you going today miss?" the pixie asks

"I am going to replenish my magic", Holly says giving him the half truth

She was going to replenish her magic. And go to Fowl Manor. She wasn't coming back. Not for anything. She had, had enough of secrets and lies that were coming from Trouble, Foaly, Mulch, Qwan and No1's mouths.

Holly gets in the shuttle with a couple of other elves and fairies. They soon were at Tara and Holly takes off to the closest Magical Site. She picks an acorn and goes down on her knees.

_From the earth thine power flows,_

_Given through courtesy, so thanks are owed._

_Pluck thou the magick seed,_

_Where full moon, ancient oak and twisted water meet._

_And bury it far from where it was found,_

_So return your gift into the ground_

The blue sparks run up her arms filling her to the brim with magic. She smiles the feeling was great.

Holly puts on her shield and flies to Fowl Manor. It was 9am when she finally reached the manor. It hadn't changed a bit. Except for the ramp out front.

She lands and hesitantly knocks on the door. Quickly a seven foot man opens it.

"Butler!" Holly says

"Holly", Butler says going down to give her a hug

"I have missed you", Holly says as he lets go

"Not as much as we all have missed you. So you finally here to heal Artemis?" Butler asks letting her in

Holly looks at him confused.

"Why?" she asks

"You don't know? We told the Foaly, Trouble and the others to tell you" Butler asks looking shocked

"What don't I know?" Holly asks

"Artemis was in a car accident a year and a half ago. He is paralysed from the waist down. I was so sure you would know", Butler replies

Holly freezes she was in shock. Artemis was seriously injured. Why didn't no one tell her? Now it all made sense. Foaly and the others new and kept it from her. She was fuming. How dare they! She was going to kill them next they meet if they meet. And that was a big if. The had betrayed her. She thought they were her friends. Now all she had was Artemis, Butler and Juliet.

"Where is he? I am going to heal him", Holly says urgently

"He is in his study. Come on I will take you too him", Butler says leading her up the stairs

Butler knocks at a door.

"Artemis a friend of yours is here", Butler says through the door

"Send them in", a voice says

Butler nods at Holly opening the door and letting her in.

There was Artemis sitting in a wheelchair in front of his computer. He had dark circles under his eyes. Like he hadn't slept in ages. His eyes had aged quite a bit.

"Foaly, Trouble where is Holly? I need to speak to her", Artemis says not noticing her presence

"She is on a mission Fowl and she is now a Major. She hasn't got time for you", she recognises the voice as Troubles

Her fists ball up she so badly wanted to hit him.

"Fine tell her to call me when she has time please", Artemis says and Holly could see the plea is his eyes

Never had she seen that strong of plea in Artemis's eyes. It showed how much he needed her.

"We will tell her. Now stop hacking into my system", Foaly says closing the link

Artemis deflates looking depressed.

"Maybe she doesn't what me anymore. Doesn't care", Artemis mutters

"I have always wanted you Arty. I have always cared", Holly says coming out of the shadows

Artemis bolts up straight.

"Holly?" he asks not believing her eyes

"Yes Arty it's me. And I am going to heal you. I promise it is me", Holly says moving closer and putting her hand on his cheek

Artemis leans into the touch. And sighs in relief she was finally here after all this time. 2 years he had waited for her.

"Before I heal you Arty I have to tell you something", Holly says

"What is it Hols? You know you can tell me anything. After everything we have been through" Artemis asks

"I love you", Holly says looking him in the eye one blue and one hazel

"I love you to Holly. With everything I am. Always have and always will. No matter what", Artemis replies looking her in the eye one blue one hazel

Holly kisses him and Artemis kisses her back. With the kiss blue and gold sparks of magic come from Holly into Artemis heaps of magic pours into his body. Healing him. Making him stronger. They both pull apart gasping.

"I can feel my legs", Artemis whispers looking down at his legs in shock

Holly smiles, "Don't try and walk yet. Your muscles are not strong enough for it yet. We will have to work on that"

Artemis looks up and smiles at her.

"Yes we will. Are you staying here?" Artemis asks

"Yes. Forever I will stay. I am not going back down to Haven even again. By the looks at it everyone has been in on it to keep us apart. They betrayed us after everything we have done for them", Holly says fire in her eyes

"So that is why you haven't come sooner", Artemis says putting it all together

"It looks like it. But I am staying here and there is nothing they can do about it. I am technically I am now missing in Haven. I used a disguise to get here", Holly replies

"I get it. I am glad you are staying here", Artemis says leaning out of his wheelchair for a hug

Holly gives him one and sits on his lap.

"I will stay with you always", Holly says kissing him

"Always", Artemis says kissing her back

"Artemis I want you to make me human", Holly says

"I will. I will work on it after I catch up with you", Artemis replies, "I feel like you are going to disappear"

"Never. You are always stuck with me"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:) This will be different then the old one:)<strong>


End file.
